


[Ch-ch-ch-]Changes

by AHalia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHalia/pseuds/AHalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking The Barrier was just a beginning of a New Dawn. The story follows the events tied to The Gang adapting to living in a world without borders. But it doesn't mean everybody will abandon their homes and move out so soon. </p><p>I started writing in order to explain my theories about the life with humans, the 'unexplained and what ifs' from the game such as Gaster's disappearance etc. Starts as fluff and will be taken mostly from the point of view of Mettaton, Papyrus and Sans. More to follow. More tags and character will be added later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Ch-ch-ch-]Changes

The truth is, if you invest your time into getting to know somebody, you will always learn that there are many more aspects to their personality, than initially meets the eye. As much as anybody would like to deny it, they simply can't. It was the case for Mettaton, Papyrus and of all others – Sans.

Although the latter wasn't completely obvious about his other spectrum of personality, it came into light when he wasn't sure of someone's motivation or simply smelled something fishy... and it really took a lot to convince him otherwise. Mettaton felt rather aggravated by Sans' lack of trust for his intentions towards Papyrus, but as much as he'd like to shrug it off, he noticed it strangely sparked his interest about this overprotectiveness' origin. The robot decided it would be better to give it some time and not push the subject in any way. It would be too risky for his blooming relationship with the taller skeleton, which was his priority now. 

\- 'Darling, I think it would be lovely if your brother stopped giving me glares every time he thinks I'm not looking. I don't think it's doing any of us any good.' - The star heaved a sigh and rested his chin on the skeletons shoulder, which made his partner blush in a light shade of orange. He probably couldn't be any more adorable. - 'As scary as he can be, I'd rather he approached me directly to talk about what's bothering him.' - Mettaton basked in the calm and serene scenery of the Snowdin Forest that sorrounded them.

The view on the snowy slopes combined with the sound of river's current were near-miraculous in calming his nerves. It made him feel at peace, noting that this was topped with company of his dashing skeletal boyfriend. It was probably quick of him to call Papyrus this way, but hell it he didn't think or say that proudly. It's been maybe a month since The Barrier was broke and everybody went to the surface, which was the very same day the said skeleton approached him with a huge bouqet of flowers and asked if he wouldn't mind an escort. He must admit it was very charming and sweet, even if the lad was blushing and stuttering so hard, it seemed he might explode. He couldn't help himself but chuckle in a charming way and take his boney arm. He didn't think too much about it then, but a few hours were enough to make Mettaton sure the time spend with Papyrus will not be wasted. 

Sure, he was rather corky and kinda childish, but it was part of his sweet and caring persona. Some might say he's rather weak-spirited or boneheaded, but the robot quietly swore to himself that any imprudent fool that would as much as insinuate that, will end up as a 'guest' in his new survival show. He was really happy with the fact that humans rather enjoyed violence. Even more if it was justified with a good reason (and could there be any better one than some jerks who offend his sugarskull? Nah.).

\- 'I know, but he probably needs to know how awesome you are, for which me , THE GREAT PAPYRUS, can vouch any time!' - he gave Mettaton a mitten-clad thumbs up and covered the robot with his red scarf/cape, noting that icicles started to form on his black pauldrons. - 'Although I admit he seems rather agitated and gives me looks of dissapointment. He doesn't know how wrong he is, though!' - He finished and looked up from his hands upon stopping with the nervous wringing motions. - 'I will make it my top-priority quest to convince him of your pure awesomeness, as I must admit, it exceeds even mine.' - He finished in a much quieter tone, probably trying to figure out how to not reveal the orange glow that covered most of his skull (and partially the neck vertebraes, wow). 

Mettaton just couldn't get enough of his timid reactions, really. He was rather used to inspiring awe in others, but it was something far more genuine than being seen as an idolised, purified picture of a perfect star. He knew that playing this role around the skeleton would be simply unfair, as soon as he learned that 'The Great Papyrus not only treasures him greatly, but also want to do all in his might to make his love feel safe and at ease', the robot still felt a blush of his own recalling that exclamation. He nuzzled the sharp cheekbone with his nose gently and kissed the side of 'The Sugarskull's smile.

\- 'I would be so sure of the last one, sugar, but I highly appreciate how much you think of me.' - he squeezed the skeletal hand with both of his own. - ' Do you have any idea how long Sans might stay in the lab with Alphys? I don't even have a clue what they went to discuss. I am also not sure how she's going to move all of he equipment Aboveground. Money is not the problem and I'm sure Asgore and The Guards will help as well, but it's still a lot of heavy stuff. I wonder how am I to be able to go on my first human tour without her technical assistance' . - he leaned more heavily on the skeleton and hugged his humerus.  
\- ' Worry not, my fair Mettaton, as I have the answer to your questions!' - he puffed his ribcage proudly, which made the robot giggle giddily. - 'Sans went to Alphys to offer his help on her recent research. You know, after they decided humanity is not a threat to us, they want to ensure we're safe from the resets and such.' - the skeleton stared far ahead, roughly in the directions of Hotland and the said lab.  
\- 'Resets?' - he was feeling a little lost. - ' What do you mean by resets?'  
\- 'Oh wowie, honestly, I am not entirely sure myself' – he closed his eyesockets in thought - 'and Sand probably would rearrange my bones if he found out I told anyone that, but you noticed how fatigued he usually is. I might seem like a dumbskull but I'm not blind nor deaf. He has a hardtime sleeping at night and later tries to catch on during work. Not that Undyne is always trying to catch him red-handed and we're both astonished how he manages to avoid it. Always. But anyway, once I mustered my courage and encountered him about his hardships with resting at night. Not without reluctance, you see, but he confined with me the nightmares that haunt him. Or rather memories. We used to have a father, you might have heard of him as he was Alphys' predecessor on the Royal Scientist post.' - he sighed. 

\- 'Wait. YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR FATHER IS W.D.GASTER? THE MAN WHO CREATED THE CORE???' - Mettaton looked at him wide-eyed. Thanks gods Alpys made sure to make his jaw hinges proof to his theatrical expressions, or else he might have needed a check-up.  
\- 'Well, yes, but we don't really share this information with everyone. Sans said it is for his and our sake, as the circumstances of his vanishing are classified and need to be kept from the public. We didn't want people asking us about it. I miss him greatly, if I have to say so myself. - his expression dropped slightly as if trying to hide his emotions, but being unable to do so effectively.  
\- 'Oh, darling, I am so sorry to start the subject. Thank you for sharing this with me.' - Papyrus felt the hands resting on his arm shift to hug him around the neck. He looked down.  
\- 'Don't be. Honestly, it feels good to have someone I can talk about it with. Getting back on track, Sans used to help him in his experiments and was sort of his right hand. I was still a babybones when everything happened, but from what Sans told me then, it has to do with SAVEs and mutiple timelines and how they affect all of us. It's probably why he is able to recall those things and manouver through the memories.  
\- 'Sounds like a heavy burden to me. I'm really impressed he's fine after something like this.' - the volume of their speech dropped noticeably and was stripped of their usual theatrics. Both of them felt it was what the subject called for.  
\- 'Isn't he? That's what I also used to think, but... Sometimes when he thinks I'm not looking he's attitude changes. He seems so, I don't know – broken? Bone tired?... ARGH, please forget I said the last thing.' - Papyrus groaned and covered his face in self-annoyance. Mettaton couldn't help the quiet snort that escaped him. 

\- 'Those puns really rub on you, aren't they?' - ok, he was mad but hearing the robotic laugh was always good. He snug his forearms around the heart container and rested one of his hands on it's glowing front. The warmth Mettaton's soul emmited was the calming effect he needed right now.  
\- 'I understand that he wants to stay strong for us both, but I just hope he would find me more capable of sharing in his hardships. He will probably view me as his babybones brother forever, but it doesn't mean he can't trust me with this.' - he noticed the heart's glow got a bit stronger. Papyrus looked up to meet an expression that was a mix of compassion and understanding. How could Sans think that his boyfriend was just a mettalic shell with enourmous ego?  
\- 'Love, I think that you're more than capable and what you just said only proves it.' - both of them smiled at each other. - 'As a reply to this little heart-to-heart we're having, would you like to hear something only Alphys and my close family knows?' - the robot cocked his head slightly as the skeleton invonturaly leaned further. -' I will take that as a yes. You seem... quite eager to hear it, am I wrong?' - he gently bonked their foreheads in a playfull manner.  
\- 'Well, yes, of course. Listening to you is an honour I'd be incredibly jealous of if I wasn't siting here myself' – this big smile was just too priceless. Was his core getting even warmer even in this cold?  
\- 'You are aware of the fact that I acquired the Ex body really recently and the previous form wasn't exactly an outdated junk.' - the skeleton nodded as if to confirm his full attention - 'But before Alphys graced me with a physical form she has to spend a lot of time figuring out how to attach my soul to matter... as you see, inside my core resides my sould. Even if something fatal happened to the body, but the container is fine, it is still possible for me to sort of "escape" instead of dying as inside I am a ghost.' - Papyrus looked sort of... awed(?).  
\- 'This explains your cousin at the snail farm'. - the skeleton looked thoughtful. - 'But you said "close family" is there anybody else?  
\- 'Well, yes, although we didn't speak much for quite a while. My other cousind, Madsblook, possesed a Dummy. Since then he insist everyone call him Mad Dummy. It kind of fits him if I say so myself... I'm only a little dissapointed he left Blooky all alone on the Snail Farm, but I am not really the one who has the right to bring this up.' - his expression dropped slightly, to which the skeletal arms responded by hugging him a bit tighter. He appreciated the gesture. - 'I wonder if Alphys would be up to giving Blooky a body as well. He will most likely deny that he would like one, but I bet it would make him happy to be able to feel and touch things. I am filled with joy everytime I get to sense the world... and you, this way. It really feels like being given a new life. I used to wonder what it must be like and the sensation is just incomparable.' - he looked up at Papyrus, who seemed to be awed by his words. 

The skeleton wondered just how much of this beautifull creature was hidden from the world? He felt like he's been given a one in a million chance to witness one of the World's most hidden wonders. He felt lightskulled, to say the least. Would it be too much to ask for a chance to see his boyfriends in his bare form? Was it too soon? Mettaton must have sensed what he was thinking as he blushed deeply and dropped his voice to a whisper.  
'You know, probably no one is going to bother us here, so if it doesn't make you think any less of me, I could show you?' 

Papyrus was stunned that his robot's voice suddenly changed from being the usual electronic tune to something softer, more otherwordly. The sound didn't come from his speaker anymore, but from somewhere inside the heart container. That's probably why it was a bit muffled.  
\- 'Wowie, I'd be honoured to know more about you and worry not, nothing will make me think of you with anything that has any mentions of "less" in it. I assure you.' - His voice was surprisingly steady. Mettaton smiled shyly. It was the first time he told this very intimate fact about himself to anybody. Up to this point everyone who knew, simply knew him before or were involved in his rebuilding. He never imagined telling it to anybody (much less on his own accord), even less being eager to leave his glamorous shell. Was he going mad? Maybe, but hell with that. First, he started it and second, he just couldn't say no to this precious cinnamon roll. 

He covered the mitten-clad hand with his own and moved both of them to the front of the container. He released some sort of signal with his fingers and the cover slowly slid open, oozing with delicate glow and sort of plasma-smelling fog. When did The Great Papyrus start holding his breath? One thing he knew for certain was that what he see IS very speacial. Thanks gods he doesn't need to blink or he'd think himself doomed. Mettatons body went limp in his arms so he gently lowered it to rest on his straightned legs. In a matter of seconds the pinkish fog began to gain shape and a small ghost materialised. Just when the skeleton thought his boyfriend cannot possibly get any cuter. The entity was quite similiar to his timid cousin, but lacked the everlasting sad expression. In it's place was a small cheerfull smile, feminine eyes with delicate lashes, slight blush and something covering one of his eyes in the same way the robot's usual hairstyle does. Can ghosts have hair as well or what do you call it? Papyrus has no idea, but what he knew was that his ribcage was tignling. He reached out to the small fella and noticed that the being is only a bit bigger than his skull. Also, his hand phased through, but it didn't discourage the ghost from flying up to his face and sort-of-nuzzle his cheekbone. Shame he couldn't feel that. 

\- 'Thank you for such a warm welcome, Pappy... To be honest, I was really scared for the reaction.'  
\- 'You needn't be. I don't think I imagined it possible for you to get any fairer, but you're still the cutest and most beautifull thing I have ever seen. I doubt anyone or anything will ever beat that.' - His smile was gleefull and Mettaton responded the same way. - 'There's one thing that I would love to know. Was your name always Mettaton or you also changed it like your Mads cousin?'  
\- 'Before a body I was called Mettablook.' - he answered quietly.  
\- 'Nyeheheh, then I am most honoured to make your acquitance once again, MY fair Mettablook' . - the ghost playfully bowed mid-air and fluttered excitedly in a quick lap around the skeletons' head when somebody clearing their throat froze them both on place. The spirit looked horrified and unable to think of any other solution, hid themselves in his boyfriend's ribcage. Papyrus blushed furiously and looked in his brother's direction. 

-'My, my, sorry to intrude on your private moment, but I had a feeling in my bones that I'm the topic of this conversation. Although I coulnd't bring myself to intRUDE afterwards' – the shorter skeleton gave a wink as the ghost peeked from the ribcage he was occupying. He was at a loss of words. Papyrus groaned at his brother's usual choice of using puns to comunicate. This one wasn't that bad, tough. 

\- 'I forgot to mention he can teleport and sometimes does it just to annoy me.' - the skeleton tried his best to shield the small entity from view. He sensed their uneasiness and thought it was the right thing to do to calm them. The ghost really appreciated it, feeling something inside that could be described as warmth. Strange, Mettablook never thoght it's possible in this form, but well, it's definitely worth noting. 

-'Ahem, no hard feelings, bro. I can tell the scenery I've passed on is quite... different from what I've expected.' - Sans looked a bit thoughtful for a moment. - 'I am really sorry, guys.' - The couple's eyes widened in unison. - 'I might be stating the obvious now, but you are quite different from what I predicted. I'm glad I was wrong.' - The shorter brother looked at his feet and seemed to consider his next action. - I'm going to meet with Alphys. It shouldn't take more than 2 hours or so, then we can meet at The Barrier and I will give ya a lift to the town if you want. To be honest, I wanted to explore a bit more now that we have the freedom to do it. Do you mind if I tag along?' - Sans cracked a small, sincere smile to which Papyrus simply beamed with joy. 

Both he and Mettaton loved taking strolls along the streets of the nearest town and were becoming incresingly more popular among the locals, as they visited bars and resorts they came across. Truth be told, other that a few bigots, most people loved their joyful, outgoing personalities. Even if there was an initial shock at their looks, it soon faded upon striking a conversation. Both Monsters enjoyed accustoming people to their presence. The robot was even able to start a sort of career as a performer and with Alphys' assistance was working on expanding the network of his shows. Strangely or not, it really attracted humans' attention as they even started calling on vision. Nobody was too eager to move to the human quarters, but they knew that one day it might be a good idea. They just thought that taking things slow will be much better for everyone. Not a soul disagreed. 

\- 'Darling, this is a BRILLIANT idea! We can go for a coffee in the spot we were invited to visit the last time we went out. I'm sure you will love it as well.' - Mettablook flew out of his hiding spot and openly approached his sort-of-brother-in-law(? Ok, even said jokingly in his own head it still sounded kinda strange for now... but who knows) .  
\- 'It's settled, then. I will leave you here for now, but don't be latte, k?' - Sans winked towards the ghostie and waved to both of them. He snapped his fingers and disapeared in a cloud of glowing blue smoke. The entity turned towards their beloved skeleton and received a thumbs up. Both of them returned to their previous spot and after a while Mettablook decided it would be better to return to his mettalic body, as it may freeze into immobility if he didn't start it up soon. Papyrus looked a little puzzled, as if unable to decide if it's a good thing or not, but eagerly assisted in the action. The remaining time passed in a calm and serene atmosphere. They looked over the beautiful view, feeling they had something to look forward to. The future looked nothing but bright, which filled them with pure joy. Even more looking upon their entwined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my best to update soon, but I am a kind of person who needs to be kicked in the butt or get inspired by something to write. I also prefer to postpone chapters a bit to make it better than post something I'm not completely happy with. Hope it doesn't scare you away and you will enjoy it at least a little. Thanks for reading ^__^
> 
>  
> 
> **also yup, there will probably be a lot of musical and (pop)cultural referencer, as I'm a total sucker for those things. The title is related to one of my all-time favourite Bowie songs.
> 
> 'Heart to Heart' is also a great James Blunt song I absolutely adore :)


End file.
